Morbid Crimson
by garbagecat
Summary: [OoT] A short, angsty take on Dark Link and Link's battle in the ohsoinfinite room of infiniteness in the Water Temple. Rated T for death, blood and angst.


Disclaimer : Me no owny Legend of Zelda OoT. Me go hide in wardrobe and cry now.

Author's Note : Whaddya know? I decided to experiment with Dark Link and Link. Watch as I use an overused plot to try and formulate a half-decent fanfiction. Note, this is a short, angsty OneShot. Also, any similarities to other fan author's fanfiction is not on purpose. Knowing how all of us fans love DL and Link, there're sure to be some fics out there with rather similar ideas. We're all very creative people.

----------------  
Morbid Crimson - OneShot

I was created to kill the Hero of Time.

My only role is to kill him, and then, my master would rejoice. I exist to see another being wiped out of existence, and I will be the one to do the wiping.

I wait patiently in the forgotten room in the Water Temple, anticipating the coming battle. I know that when the fight is over… Only one will survive. It's either or. My only option is to kill him before he kills me. I am but a mere shadow of the person, and I feel no remorse, feel no anger, feel no pain. All that I feel is the heat of battle, and the blood that washes out from a victim when I plunge my sword through the victim's neck, severing his head.

The next victim to wander aimlessly here… The Hero of Time, will die in the same fashion as all my victims before. Those victims, the Zoras. They foolishly tried to flee when my master displayed his immense power by freezing over Zora's Domain. Not all were contained and frozen in the ice. So many fled. I killed them all. I didn't even use my sword, and their necks snapped like twigs.

My master had created me with the knowledge of the Hero's skills, his innermost thoughts, his darkest secrets, his memories… I feed off the desires and fears of the Hero.

There are footsteps coming from outside this skeletal room. This room that echoes an endless plain of mirror-like water. I let myself sink into the water, and I glide effortlessly through the space that was water, yet seemed unlike water. The door opens with a rusty squeak, so quiet yet so echoing in this infinite space. He enters the room through the open door, and then door closes with the sound of metal against concrete, and bars block him from exiting. He seems not to notice it, either that or he is used to doors being locked with bars all of a sudden.

I rise up to the surface, and follow the Hero as he walks to the island, being his shadow until he steps on the island. I step out of the water noiselessly, and walk behind him, until I reach the edge of the island. He continues to walk, cautious and guarded.

"Link, be careful. Something in this room is not quite right…"

A tiny female voice alerts me to the sparkle of light flying near his head. A guardian fairy. I remember her name is Navi, from the memories I have of the hero. I stand, facing the back of the still walking boy, and I fold my arms. He stops at the locked door at the other end of the room from where he had entered from. Then, slowly, as though sensing my presence, he turns.

His face is that of total horror, or mortifying shock, that wears off quickly to be replaced by that of disgust. I look exactly like him, a mirror image of him. He knows I am a creation of my Master, and my purpose. This is my cue to take a step off the island and onto the water, sending a wave of ripples outwards from where I stepped, and he draws his sword and shield, face set in a determined scowl as he approaches me. I draw my equipment as well, and he circles me from a distance, testing my patience. I merely follow him with my eyes, turning slightly when he is out of my line of vision. If he wants to play the patience game, I can outwait him. I feel no weariness, or impatience. Time, to me, is nothing.

Finally, he lunges forward, meaning to take me by surprise, but I hold out my sword to block his blade which sends him reeling backwards, disoriented. The fight has begun. He jumps forwards again, his sword pointed at my throat, and I jump at him, mirroring his move. He is forced to do a mid-air pivot, landing more nimbly on his feet than I had expected. For a while, I do what he does, and each time our swords clash, I absorb some of his energy, his life, and I grow more solid and powerful.

Suddenly, he stops, looking at me with wide eyes that are filled with mixed confusion and shock.

"Look! He's changing!"

I glimpse myself in the glassy water. My skin is no longer black and shadowy, but of a creamy beige pallor. My eyes remain crimson, but they do not glow so brightly now. I look more _human._ The Hero will have a harder time slaying me, as I do not look like a mere shadow of himself now.

For some reason, he flushes, but the red tinge soon fades away, and he plows towards me again, sword in hand. I dodge to the left, but he does something unexpected. His sword comes towards me, and I jump backwards slightly, but I never expected a wave of charged up magic to be unleashed from the circular swing, and the burst of magic hits me. I am thrown back, and seeing this chance, he charges towards me with his blade ready to pierce through me. I barely avoid this attack, but the tip of his sword nicks my cheek, and wisps of misty black sand leak out slowly, turning into black liquid as soon as they touch the water.

I lift my head up to face him, and smirk.. He does not know why I smirked, but he looks down and sees the gaping wound I inflicted on his left arm. He will not feel any pain… yet. But soon he will. The Hero looks to me, and then to the wound, and then to his sword which lies on the water, his right hand twitching towards Master Sword.

He picks it up with a flourish, and charges back at me with a jump attack. I jump onto his sword, and grin at him devillishly, and send my sword's hilt crashing into his forehead, and he falls to the water with a shout of pain.

I straighten up, and watch as he staggers to his feet, his forehead now bleeding from the bruise I gave him. He cries out in frustration as he lunges towards me again, but he stops halfway in his attack and screams in agony, dropping to one knee as he clutches his left arm tightly, finally feeling the pain. His fairy flies towards him in panic, and I swing my sword at her. My blade completely slices her into half, and her body drops towards the water.

The Hero stares at the broken body of his companion. His stare is oddly blank with shock, and his eyes never leave her, and time seems to stop as her two halves slowly dips in the air, heading for a dive into the water. A small splash accompanies her fall, and he stares at the fairy with an unmistakeable expression of horror and anguish, before his face contorts into an expression of the most intimidating expression I have seen before, with an outburst of anger, sorrow, pain, hate...

I do not feel threatened, but I find it strangely satisfying to see the Hero so twisted with emotional hurt. It's becoming like an addiction, I think, as I parry his swings with my own blade, occasionally landing a few slashes and hits. His movements are choppy, but that's expected, as he's a left-hander and now he's using his right hand. Although not so graceful, there is a new, raw strength to his right-handed swings, and some form of unpredictable strength.

He is badly bruised, and I know I am not in a good condition either, but at least Iam incapable of feelings such as pain and exhaust. Our battle is dragging on for longer than intended, and the surrounding water is swirling with crimson and black. His blood, and mine.

His attacks are no longer strategic, but desperation-driven, becoming more and more frantic as he tries to make his sword connect with my body. And his blows are getting stronger and stronger, panic-fueled. He is trying to end the battle before he gets too weary to continue.

As he attacks, I parry, and find an opening to land my own hit, and he blocks, but is hurt sometimes. The fight goes on like this, for what seems like an eternity.

Finally, he is too weak to continue, and I pounce on the boy, pushing him down on the makeshift ground, pinning his shoulders down and straddling him. His eyes are filled with blistering fierceness,no hint of fear. I can also see something else in his eyes. Moisture. Tears of pain from losing his friend, tears from being killed by himself, being unable to protect those he cared about, and tears of anger.

I spare him a few more seconds to countdown to his impending doom, and then, I raise my sword above where his heart is supposed to be. He closes his eyes, not wanting me to see his humiliation and trying to reserve some shred of dignity, and not allow me to see the last look in his eyes – his eyes glazing over with death. Before I plunge my sword down, he whispers something.

"I'm sorry… Navi…"

There is a sickening sound of metal tearing through flesh, and hitting nothing but water once it is driven through its victim. Blood splatters onto my face, clothes, staining the water and my sword. There is no sign of pain on his face. In fact, he looks as though he merely fell asleep. As though he is just sleeping.

"Rest in eternal slumber," I whisper, before standing up. The battle is over. I've won. I look at him over my shoulder. His cold, dead and defeated body. Although I've killed him, but have I really won? He didn't show his fear to the very end. He stood loyal to his friends to the end. Is this what they call 'love'? I shake my head to clear these thoughts out of my mind.

I have no pity. I cannot feel pity. Neither can I feel love. I leave the room, him, as coldly as I entered, not even looking back once.

"Goodbye, Link."

------------------------

There! Done. I feel rather silly and stupid right now, but I'm posting this anyway.


End file.
